Undaunted
by Wolfpuppy00
Summary: Cassie Papillion was once a lively 15 year old. Everything changed on her wedding day. A mysterious stranger with silver-blue eyes murdered her father, brothers and fiance, and Cassie made a contact with a demon to get revenge. Two years later, she finally has a lead in the form of a young earl in a scarily similar situation with his devilish butler.
1. Prologue

"I warn you now, if you accept my offer, Heaven's pearly gates will forever be closed to you. Are you absolutely certain?"

The masculine voice was smooth and deep, his tone hinting at mockery. But the girl stood firm, her vibrant green eyes shining not with fear, but with determination.

"If I cared about something as petty as salvation, would I be here now?" She hissed slowly, glaring at the black fox a few feet from her.

A heavy silence fills the air as the girl awaits the fox's response. The creature tilts its head, studying the girl whom remained unfazed by the void they both resided in.

"I will ask but once more. Do you wish to form a contract?"

There is no fear or hesitation in the girl's voice as she utters a single, binding word.

"Yes."


	2. His Lady, Presenting

"Good morning, Milady. It is time to awaken," a familiar voice purrs, jostling me from my dream. I groggily peel my eyes open as the sound of curtains being drawn echoes throughout the room. The newly emerged sunlight pierces my eyes, causing me to rapidly blink black spots away.

"Good morning, Ray," I say politely, stifling a yawn as I sit up in my large bed. "What is for breakfast today?"

The man glides over to the pristine wash basin, filling it with clean water before turning to me.

"Today we have poached pheasant eggs with a seared basil roasted salmon and a honey drizzled croissant paired with a mint tea imported from Italy."

"Thank you, Ray. Please send Wilma in to help me dress."

Ray bows deeply, a small smirk gracing his ethereal face.

"Yes, Milady."

And with that, he is gone.

I stretch my arms above my head, popping my stiff joints before plopping them back down into my lap. Another restless night, it seems. My fingers slowly rise up to my collarbone, gently caressing the mark found there. The mark laying claim to my soul and tying me to my devilish butler. A demon's mark.

Two years ago today mark's what should have been the best day of my life, as well as the day I made my contract Ray. If everything had gone as it should have, I would be married with the love of my life, happily raising a family and not having to worry about when the dreadful time comes for my soul to be devoured. But things aren't always that simple.

On my wedding day, exactly two years ago, my fiance, my father, and my brothers were brutally murdered. Slaughtered like animals while I hid under a table for hours in my blood-stained wedding dress. I have vowed to find who is responsible and bring them to justice. The only thing I can remember about the monster, however, is that they had haunting silver-blue eyes that seemed to pierce my very soul.

A knock on my bed-chamber door brings me back to reality.

"Come in," I call, and my maid, Wilma, enters, carefully closing the door behind her.

"I am here to dress you, Milady," the old woman croaks softly, a gentle smile set on her heavily wrinkled face. Her wispy white hair is pulled into a tight gun that sits at the top of her head, and her standard white maids uniform is ironed to perfection, as usual. Her warm brown eyes scan my face and her smile drops.

"What troubles you, my dear mistress?" She questions, making her way over to my wardrobe. I let out a sigh and scoot my way to the edge of the bed.

"Nothing much, Wilma," I assure her with a sweet smile. "Just a restless night, that's all."

Wilma nods, but I can tell she doesn't believe me. It's fine though. The less questions, the better for both her and I.

The elderly maid takes a dark green dress out of the wardrobe and holds it up for my approval. When I give her a nod, she makes her way over to me and begins taking my nightgown off. She glances at the blood-red pentagram on my collarbone, but doesn't say anything. She knows I have made my choice, and even though she doesn't approve, I know she'll support me.

After a few minutes of struggling to get my corset on, Wilma successfully tied it and slips the dress onto me. She takes an ornate silver brush out of her pocket and begins brushing my long red hair into a simple braid. Afterwards she slides my feet into some black heels and I stand up.

"You look as beautiful as ever, my young mistress," the maid says, positioning me in front of my full length mirror. I stare at my reflection. I wouldn't call myself beautiful. Pretty, perhaps. But not beautiful. My skin is just a bit too pale, my freckles stand out just a bit to much on my cheeks. My hair is a washed out ginger that struggles to match with anything, and I'm taller than most women my age, which is 17. The only thing I like about me is my eyes. They are a deep emerald and draw attention away from my other, less attractive features.

"Come, Milady," Wilma says, sensing my growing unease. "Let's get you down to breakfast."

Nodding, I cast one more glance at my reflection before turning away.


	3. His Lady, Clever

I gracefully make my way over to the long dining table, taking my usual seat at the head. Glancing around at all of the empty, unused seats, I give a soft sigh, loneliness gripping my heart with clawed hands. Pushing my negative thoughts away, I dig into my breakfast.

"Is everything to your liking, Milady?" Ray's voice says from beside me. I jump a bit, glancing over to my butler. Even after two years of him serving me, I will never get used to him showing up out of nowhere. There is a smirk on his pale face, his amber eyes glinting with mischief. He startled me on purpose. I've grown accustomed to reading his emotions, no matter how miniscule they may be.

"Milady?" he asks, and I realize I still haven't answered his question, I've just been staring at him. I can feel my cheeks grow warm.

"O-oh, yes, it's delicious as usual, Ray," I reply, silently cursing my stuttering. The demon tilts his head slightly, his smirk growing wider. A few strands of his wavy black hair fall across his face, his eyes flashing a bright fuschia.

"That is wonderful to hear, Milady," he purrs. I quickly direct my eyes back to my food and clear my throat, very aware of the blush decorating my cheeks.

"Are there any letters today?" I ask as regally as I can, taking another bite of my food. Ray's smirk falls and he runs a gloved hand through his inky hair, effectively straightening it. He takes out a few letters from his pocket.

"Indeed there are, Milady. Four marriage proposals, a business proposition from a Lord Jonathan Carr, and an invitation of some sort."

I sigh. "Throw out the marriage proposals and the letter from Mr. Carr. Read me the invitation."

"Yes, Milady. 'To Lady Cassie Swan, we are pleased to inform you that you are invited to this year's Christmas Gala at the Phantomhive estate on the twentieth of December. It is to be a grand social event, so we eagerly await your response. Signed, Earl Phantomhive.'"

My brow furrows in confusion. "Earl Phantomhive? Isn't he the child earl who runs the Funtom company?"

"Indeed, my young mistress."

"Why on earth would he invite me to a ball? We have had no prior business together, and our companies are not competing against one another."

Ray chuckles. "Perhaps he wishes to ask your hand in marriage, Milady," he suggests, and I am quick to shoot him a glare.

"If that is his plan, then you can be sure I will not attend," I growl. I tap my fingers on the smooth surface of the oak table, thinking.

"Ray," I say after a few moments. "I want you to find out as much as you can about this Earl Phantomhive. I won't make my decision until I have enough information to deem it safe."

Ray drops down to one knee, a gloved hand resting over his heart. If he had one, that is. A smirk makes its way onto his handsome face.

"Yes... my lady."

A few days later, I am filling out some paperwork about some lost shipments when I hear a knock on my door.

"Enter," I call, not bothering to look up. The wooden door opens silently and a tall figure enters the room.

"Milady, I have found out all I can about the Earl of Phantomhive," Ray says, bowing. "It isn't as much as one could hope for, though."

"That's fine," I say, setting down my quill. "Give me your report."

"Yes, my young mistress." Ray pulls out a small stack of pristine papers from somewhere within his suit and swiftly hands them to me. I frown at them. There can't be more than four or five pages, mostly about the productivity of his children's company. There is a news article that catches my attention, though. It dates back almost three years ago.

"So the Phantomhive manor burns down and everyone is presumed dead until the little boy turns up out of the blue with a dark butler in tow, and becomes the new head of house. Hm, interesting…"

I trail off with a smirk, glancing up at my own butler. "Sounds rather familiar, doesn't it?"

Ray meets my grin with one of his own. "Indeed it does, Milady. Indeed it does."

I set the report down and rise from my seat. "Well, I suppose we _must_ go to the gala. It would be awfully rude to not show up, after all. Now, have Wilma send a letter of confirmation to the Phantomhive estate, then have her commission me a dress from Madam Beatrice. As for now, I could go for a spot of tea, couldn't you?"

Ray chuckles, swiftly dropping to one knee. "Consider it done, my lady."

As I walk down the stairs to my tea room, I I sigh, playing with the end of my long braid.

 _Perhaps you will be able to help me, Lord Phantomhive. You and your demon._


End file.
